elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cicero
Cicero is a lethal jester and the keeper of the Night Mother's coffin. He is found on the road north of Whiterun, near Loreius Farm, transporting the coffin of his "mother". Thereafter, he may be found within the Falkreath Sanctuary or the Dawnstar Sanctuary, depending on the Dragonborn's progress through the Dark Brotherhood questline. Personality Widely regarded as bothersome, obnoxious, strange, and mad, Cicero sports flamboyant attire and speaks with a high-pitched voice. Because he seemingly speaks to himself (when he is really speaking to the Night Mother's remains), he is considered insane. As Keeper of the Night Mother, Cicero takes his vocation very seriously, willing to wound and kill anyone who questions or ignores the Night Mother's authority, although he was not always like this; before being keeper, he was just as sane as the other Assassins as is seen in how his first two journals were written. But after being appointed keeper and completing his last contract, which involved killing a jester, he slowly became obsessed with the jester and was finally "reborn" into the Jester he is now. Interactions The Cure for Madness Cicero is suspected of treason against the Dark Brotherhood when he continuously locks himself in a room with the Night Mother. He can be heard mumbling, but no one can hear what he is saying. Suspecting that Cicero and another member of the brotherhood are conspiring to betray the other members, Astrid sends the Dragonborn to investigate. The Dragonborn hides in the Night Mother's coffin, eavesdropping on Cicero and his conspirator. While hiding, the Dragonborn learns that Cicero is, in fact, speaking to the Night Mother's remains, although she does not speak back; his private sessions with her were his attempts to verify himself as being the Listener, the one person who can hear the Night Mother speak. Shortly after this discovery, the Dragonborn hears the Night Mother's voice, becoming the Listener. Exiting the coffin, Cicero at first suspects the Dragonborn of defiling the Night Mother's remains, but soon realizes that she has selected the Dragonborn as the Listener. Bitter that he was not made Listener, he still congratulates the Dragonborn. Astrid barges into the room, accusing Cicero of conspiring against the Brotherhood. Cicero explains that the Dragonborn is the new Listener; however, despite this Astrid gets ready to attack him. Violence is averted when the Dragonborn explains that the Night Mother spoke to them. Astrid sends the Dragonborn on several contracts, until she can sort out the mess. After killing Gaius Maro on his inspection route, the Dragonborn returns to the Falkreath Sanctuary, finding Veezara wounded, Arnbjorn missing, and Astrid quite disgruntled. In a fit of defiance, Cicero attacked Astrid, but was intercepted by Veezara. (Cicero attacked Astrid because she claimed higher authority than the Night Mother.) Surviving the skirmish, Cicero fled to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, Arnbjorn following close behind. Arriving at the sanctuary, the Dragonborn finds Arnbjorn bleeding heavily and searches the sanctuary for Cicero. Battling through several Spectral Assassins, the Dragonborn finds Cicero, wounded and babbling. The Dragonborn has the option to kill Cicero, but if they decide not to, Cicero remains at the Dawnstar Sanctuary, even after the Penitus Oculatus destroys the Falkreath Sanctuary. Cicero's Journal Cicero has five journals that are scattered throughout his room at the Sanctuary telling the story of his slow descent into madness. Background As is detailed by his journals, Cicero was an accepted member of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, renowned for his cloak-and-dagger killing style. He mentions riots in Bravil leading to the death of Alisanne Dupre, the Night Mother's previous Listener, and the desecration of the Night Mother's crypt beneath The Lucky Old Lady. Voted Keeper of the Night Mother by the remaining brotherhood members, Cicero fulfilled one last contract before transporting his Unholy Matron to Skyrim; he was scheduled to kill a jester, with whom he became obsessed. His attire and flamboyant manner mimic this jester. Trapped alone in the Cheydinal Sanctuary, Cicero grew insane trying to talk to the Night Mother and become her Listener. He killed another assassin of the guild, who falsely claimed to be the next Listener. As a Follower If the Dragonborn chose to spare his life, Cicero is found upon exiting the Dawnstar Sanctuary after the quest where he becomes a possible follower. Cicero is flagged as essential before "The Cure for Madness". If he is spared, he becomes essential again, making him unable to be killed. While following the Dragonborn, he makes several off-beat jokes and humorous observations about the current location or quest. While not following the Dragonborn, he lurks around the sanctuary near the Night Mother's sarcophagus, talking to himself and tending her. Cicero is a unique follower in the fact that he will often, for no reason, start to dance if he is a follower. This can happen at any time, anywhere, regardless of what outfit Cicero is wearing. Cicero is also unique in that he is the only named Follower, other than Serana, who cannot be recruited into the Blades. The only other Followers who cannot join the Blades are the Dark Brotherhood Initiates, possibly because of their murderous ways. Equipment His default armor, the Jester's Outfit, has no defense and he will wear any armor given to him. It is still possible to get Cicero's clothes after sparing him. Although it is not possible to take his clothing while he has it equipped, even with the Perfect Touch perk, by telling him to follow and then giving him any armor. He equips it, making it possible to pickpocket his clothing if he is relieved as a follower, but in this case the inventory tells that the chance to pickpocket the hat, the shoes, and the clothes is 0%. Having him follow the Dragonborn once more allows for their armor to be retrieved. This can be used to get multiple sets of Cicero's clothes since each time armor is removed from him, his original clothes return. Installing Patch 1.4 causes a copy of Cicero's default equipment to appear on a table in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, meaning it is no longer necessary to kill, pickpocket, or use console commands to obtain the outfit. Trivia *His name may be a reference to Cicero, a Roman politician, writer, and philosopher known for his linguistics. *During the quest "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!" Cicero and Babette are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood to not be killed by the player. *The Specter of Lucien Lachance warns against killing Cicero, because "Keeper" is a sacred position in the Dark Brotherhood and, in another quote, that Sithis does not want him dead. After completing the questline for the Dark Brotherhood, and Cicero becomes a Follower if left alive. If Cicero is slain, his unique armor can be looted. *In his journals, Cicero states that he posed as a Starstruck fan to the Arena Champion and then later killed him. This is a reference to the Adoring Fan of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. *If the Dragonborn returns to the Loreius Farm after joining the Dark Brotherhood and reports Cicero to a guard in the quest Delayed Burial, the inhabitants can be found dead -- likely from Cicero murdering them. *If Cicero is resurrected as a Dead Thrall, his mannerisms stay intact, unlike other undead; he continues to dance and comment as he would if he were a follower. *If one manages to get Cicero up to his feet he is considerably smaller than he was previously. Often this makes the player character have gargantuan properties. *If Cicero is a follower, and is attacked while Shadowmere is nearby, Shadowmere will attack the player. Quotes Quests *Delayed Burial *The Cure for Madness Bugs * When told to stop moving, Cicero continues to follow the Dragonborn only if his "waiting" dialogue is disrupted. * Similarly, when told to wait, Cicero will keep following the Dragonborn until he completes his dialogue. Appearances * See also *Cicero's Armor *Dark Brotherhood *Dawnstar Sanctuary *Cicero's Journal ru:Цицерон de:Cicero es:Cicerón Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters